Final Exam! Smart!
by Lavenz Aru
Summary: Ujian nasional paling ditakuti siapapun. akankah Koutarou dapat lulus ujian nasional setelah sebelumnya berhasil muntah - muntah saking nervousnya? RnR pliiiss... dan jangan lewatkan 3 buah omake yang saia buat dengan niat. bwaha


**Akakota lagi niihh.. Plus ada shou-ai dan lemon. Hehehe. Ini request dari Nearkun. Tapi aku gak tau sreg di hati atau gak. Maaf. Huhuhu**

**Sebenarnya fic ini kutulis sambli menghibur diri karena gak tau harus ngelanjutin kemana. Ayah dan ibuku bilang ke sini, kakakku bilang ke sana. Aku pilih ini, gak ada dana. –sigh-**

**Kou : Eh bakaru, ngapain lu curhat di fic eni? Gak modal**

**Aru : Bodo. Berisik lu. Gue jadiin lu gak lulus nyaho lu**

**Kou : jangan dong. Nanti ada yang nangis**

**Aka : Fuu?**

**Kou : ahaha**

**Ini sekuel dari You and I are Rival, But... Hehe. Cuma karena agak – agak berbahaya, jadi kumasukkan di story baru. Karena gendrenya bukan friendship dan humor lagi. Tapi romance dan serius. Hehe. Ratenya juga bukan T lagi. Tapi M. Ow oww**

**Disclaimer Eyeshield 21 (C) by Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Rate : Lemon. Haha**

**Sangat – sangat OOC banget. :D**

**Buat yang gak suka yaoi, apalagi lemon, harap tidak dibaca. Dan jangan lewatkan omake 3 biji yang kubuat dengan susah payah sambil jerit – jerit. Hehe. Enjoy all. **

O o O o O o

Sebulan lagi. Ya. Tinggal sebulan lagi ujian nasional untuk tingkat SMU. Semua anak yang akan menghadapi ujian, belajar setengah mati untuk menempuhnya. Tak mau selama 3 tahun mereka belajar, ternyata tidak menghasilkan apa – apa selain malu.

Dan yang pasti, ujian nasional membuat hampir semua anak menjadi _freak_. Baik dalam hal belajar, maupun bersikap. Yang dulunya gak pernah buka buku untuk belajar, sekarang belajar dari pagi sampai malam. Bawa buku pelajaran kemanapun mereka pergi. Nonton TV sambil belajar, makan sambil belajar, kencan sambil belajar, atau mungkin ke WC sambil belajar? Ckckck. Yang pasti, mereka gak mau nanti di dalam kertas, tertulis kata 'tidak lulus'.

Begitulah yang terjadi pada Koutarou. Sejak diberitahukan bahwa ujian nasional dimajukan, Ia jadi bertambah gak smart. Frekuensi menyisirnya semakin parah. Bukannya frekuensi belajarnya yang ditambahin, eh ini malah frekuensi nyisir. Dasar cangcorang belang.

"Khh... Harus ada pemantapan setiap hari Minggu? Gak smart banget nih sekolah" Koutarou membaca edaran yang dibagikan untuk kelas ujian. Ia garuk – garuk kepala. Alhasil, rambutnya yang katanya smart, padahal gak lebih dari daun sawi kering itu, berantakan.

Sejujurnya, Koutarou memang malas belajar. Jangankan belajar setiap hari di rumah. Buku pelajaran saja, pasti ada yang tertinggal di tiap harinya. Atau terkadang Koutarou ditemukan lagi tidur – tiduran di atap sekolah, bolos. Koutarou memang terkenal bandelnya, dan dia bangga. Mau lulus kagak sih? Ckckck.

Teman – teman Koutarou sudah sibuk membicarakan masa depan. Ada yang mau kuliah, kerja atau mungkin kawin? Sedangkan Koutarou? Sebodo setelah itu mau kemana. Yang Ia khawatirkan adalah, bisakah dia lulus?

Bel pulang berbunyi. Semua temannya sudah keluar kelas. Tinggal Koutarou duduk stress sambil ngacak – ngacak rambut. _Gimana nih. Banyak banget pelajaran yang gue gak ngerti. Khe. Gak smart banget kalau nanti di kertas, tertulis "selamat! Anda gak lulus. Mampus deh lu. Ingin pintar? Makanya main gitar. (Lho?)". Cih cih..._

"Koutarou..."

Panjang umur. Yang lagi diledekin, sudah berdiri di sampingnya sambil menyampirkan tas dan gitar yang dipegangnya dengan sangat hati – hati. Ia memerhatikan Koutarou yang masih sibuk ngacak – ngacak rambut.

"Apa? Gak lihat apa orang lagi stress?" Ujar Koutarou, jutek. Akaba hanya mengangguk sekali. Ia kemudian duduk menyamping di bangku depan Koutarou.

"Kau stress dengan ujian?"

"Iyalah! Lu gak lihat apa! 6 pelajaran! Gue ulangin, ENEM PELAJARAN! Dan dibeberapa hari, ada dua pelajaran! Gile kali ye, Ndro!" Ujar Koutarou dengan gaya oh-so-coolnya, minta ditabok. Akaba kembali mengangguk.

"Lalu? Apa langkah selanjutnya?"

"Bunuh diri makan buku pelajaran" Koutarou gondok. Ia kesal juga dengan teman berantemnya yang sangat gak smart dalam hal menanggapi situasi. Huu..

"Bagaimana kalau... hmm.. Kau datang ke rumahku dan belajar bersama?" Akaba menatap Koutarou dalam. Ia serius.

"E... Eh? Belajar? Sama gitar otaku paling gak smart ini? Gak deh. Ntar gue malah dicekokin not balok" Koutarou berdiri dari bangkunya sambil nunduk. Ia menyampirkan tasnya dan segera pergi. Akaba bengong. Kok gitu tuh anak? Gak mau lulus ya?

Di luar, Koutarou mengatur nafasnya. Wajahnya memerah. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga menenangkan hatinya. _Belajar bareng si gitar otaku itu di rumahnya? Yang ada gue gak konsen. Che!_ Koutarou jalan keluar sekolah terhuyung sambil memegang dadanya, masih mencoba mengatur nafas dan hatinya. Sampai di pagar, kepalanya terbentur gerbang. Koutarou menjerit, kemudian menendang gerbang yang tak berdosa itu.

"Gerbang sialan!"

Akaba memerhatikan temannya keluar dari sekolah dengan dodolnya dari balik jendela kelas. Ia tersenyum. _Well... Sepertinya aku tau apa alasanmu, Mr. Smart._

O o O o O o

Esoknya di pagi hari, Koutarou sengaja datang 5 menit sebelum masuk. Berusaha menghindari si Mr. Gitar Otaku paling gak smart sepanjang abad ini. Setelah sampai ke kelas, Ia keluar kelas lagi, menghilang. Dan kembali masuk kelas setelah bel berbunyi. Setelah bel pulang bunyi, Ia buru – buru keluar ngacir sambil ngangkang pulang ke rumah. Dan berkutat dengan soal – soal ujian di rumah. Namun tetap saja, gak ngerti. Rutinitas itu sudah berlangsung satu minggu.

Hingga di suatu siang, ketika bel istirahat berbunyi...

"Huufff... Capek juga gue main kucing – kucingan gini" Koutarou membuka pintu atap sambil menghela nafas berat. Ia akan melaksanakan rutinitas anak ujian pada umumnya, belajar di waktu istirahat di atap. Kenapa di atap? Karena dia gak mau diejek, orang bengal kok insaf? Ckckck

"Siapa yang main kucing – kucingan, Koutarou?" Akaba duduk sambil memegang buku pelajaran. Ia menatap Koutarou, tersenyum.

"A... Akaba?" Koutarou membeku. Inilah orang yang sejak seminggu ini berusaha Ia hindari. Eh malah ketemu dengan gak smartnya di atap sekolah. Lengkap dengan buku di tangannya. Membuat Koutarou terlihat lebih gak smart.

"Kemarin... Anak tetangga gue main kucing – kucingan" Berusaha _stay cool_, Koutarou duduk di lantai. Ia mengambil jarak 10 meter dari Akaba.

"Setauku, tetanggamu tidak punya anak kecil" Akaba menutup bukunya. Dilihatnya Koutarou yang duduk jauh. Ia tersenyum kesekian kalinya melihat temannya agak salting. Akaba jalan mendekat.

"Heh! Heh! Berani dekat – dekat gue hajar lu pake tendangan buku smart gue" Koutarou mengacungkan bukunya. Akaba berhenti jalan. Ia kembali duduk dengan jarak kurang dari 3 meter.

"Fuuu... Kenapa, Koutarou?" Akaba memainkan bukunya. Koutarou diam, pura – pura sibuk baca dengan buku hampir menempel di wajahnya, padahal di otaknya, Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. _Sial.. Sial... Kenapa gue ketemu lagi sama si Mr. Gitar Otaku_.

"Koutarou, jawab" Akaba mengambil buku di tangan Koutarou. Ia mendekatkan badannya. Koutarou kaget. Tidak siap.

"A... Akaba? Mau lu apaan? Kembaliin buku gue" Koutarou berusaha mengambil buku dari tangan Akaba. Namun Akaba mundur sedikit, tidak mau mengembalikan. Seperi adegan anak – anak saja. Tidak smart.

"Kembali..in.. waaaa!" Koutarou terpeleset. Badannya condong ke depan. Kotarou kemudian menabrak tubuh Akaba yang sedang mundur, dan terjatuh karena Akaba ikutan limbung.

"Koutarou?" Akaba bengong. Menatap Koutarou yang sedang menahan badannya agar tidak menindih Akaba. Wajah Koutarou merah bagai tomat. Namun tubuhnya yang lemas, hanya bisa pasrah terlihat tidak smart di mata Akaba.

"So... Sorry... Gue... sedikit lemes"

"Tidak apa"

Akaba tidak bergerak sedikitpun, membuat Koutarou bertambah merah wajahnya. _Kheee... Kenapa gue bisa lemes gini! Apa gara – gara gue belum makan yee__‼_ _Nih lagi anak. Bukannya bangun malah ngeliatin gue. Chee... _Dan benar. Tiba – tiba perut Koutarou berbunyi. Tamatlah sudah. Dia sudah full terlihat gak smart di depan Akaba.

Akaba tersenyum. Ia duduk, hingga tubuhnya dan tubuh Koutarou dekat sekali. Meski sudah sering beradu badan (baca : _tackle_), di suasana seperti ini, siapapun akan merasa salting. Begitu juga Akaba dan Koutarou, dua orang sahabat yang dodol.

"Kau lapar? Ini" Akaba mengambil kotak bekal dari tasnya dan menyerahkannya ke Koutarou. Koutarou hanya memandangi kotak dan Akaba bergantian.

"Boleh? Itu kan bekalmu" Koutarou membenarkan posisinya. Ia duduk di lantai, di depan Akaba.

"Makanlah. Sengaja kubawa untukmu"

"Eh?"

Ragu – ragu, Koutarou menerima bekal tersebut dan membukanya. Ia bengong. _Waw! Daging asap! Kesukaan gue! Tapi kok ada saladnya? Gue kan gak suka. Huuuu!_ Seakan tau apa yang dipikirkan Koutarou, Akaba menjawab "Salad itu untukku. Bukan untukmu"

"Iye gue tau. Huh. Gak ada racunnya kan? Jampe – jampe? Santet?"

Akaba diam. Cuek. Ia kembali membaca buku. Koutarou manyun. Namun didorong oleh perutnya yang terus saja menjerit, terpaksa Koutarou makan bekal itu. _Hmm? Enak.. Nyem_.

"Ada"

"Puuuhhhh! Apaaaa? Apa yang lu masukin?"

"Jampe. Biar kau mau belajar bersama dan lulus"

"Eh? Lu bener – bener mau gue belajar di rumah lu?"

Akaba diam. Namun itu cukup menjawab pertanyaan Koutarou. Koutarou duduk di sampingnya, masih makan. Sesekali Ia melirik Akaba yang sedang membaca buku.

"Okelah. Mulai besok setelah pulang sekolah. _Deal?_"

Akaba menatap Koutarou sambil senyum. Matanya yang merah terlihat menyejukkan di hati Koutarou. Baru sadar Koutarou berpikiran gak smart, buru – buru Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan sibuk dengan makanannya. _Aneh. Akhir – akhir ini Akaba jadi murah senyum gitu. Baik lagi. _

"Nanti kubuat jadwalnya. Setiap hari. Siap?" Akaba nyomot salad dari kotak bekalnya. Koutarou bengong. Gak biasanya si Mr. Gitar Otaku ini makan pake tangan. Dicomot gitu aja dari kotaknya.

"Ok. Siap banget gue. He! Jangan makan pake tangan. Kotor. Ini" Koutarou menjepit salad pakai sumpit dan mendekatkan ke Akaba. Gantian Akaba yang bengong. Koutarou mendadak jadi istri? (?).

"Errr... Koutarou?" Sadar, Koutarou langsung menarik tangannya. Wajahnya merah padam. Malu – malu. Setiap bertemu Mr. Gitar Otaku ini, sikapnya sama sekali tidak terduga. Dan tidak smart tentunya. Akaba menggenggam pergelangan tangan Koutarou yang masih memegang salad dengan sumpitnya, dan menyuapi dirinya sendiri dengan bantuan tangan Koutarou memakan saladnya. Koutarou terbengong – bengong.

"A.. Akaba?" Wajah Koutarou sudah campur aduk. Ia segera berdiri dan ngacir masuk ke dalam sekolah. Tinggal Akaba bingung sambil senyum dikulum. _Hm.. Tampaknya aku melihat, ritme kita sama..._

O o O o O o

Sore hari di rumah Akaba. Koutarou bingung. Harus ditaruh dimana lagi wajahnya kalau Ia bersikap gak smart lagi. Hari ini hari pertama Koutarou belajar bersama. Ia duduk dengan tegang di kamar Akaba.

"Ugh. Gini aja tegang. Gak smart banget" Koutarou menyisir rambutnya. Kebiasaan yang sudah jarang Ia lakukan.

Akaba masuk ke kamarnya setelah berganti pakaian dan membawa minum. Kemudian Ia duduk di meja seberang Koutarou.

"Kenapa tidak ganti baju?" Koutarou diam. Akaba dicuekin. Namun Ia memakluminya.

Di sinilah Koutarou. Di rumah Akaba, sore hari setelah pulang sekolah. Di saat semua orang sedang beristirahat di rumah masing – masing, Koutarou malah dijejelin buku – buku dan soal – soal ujian nasional.

"Gue gak bawa baju ganti. Udahlah. Mulai aja" Koutarou membuka buku. Sesekali diliriknya Akaba yang duduk di seberang mejanya. Jarang sekali dirinya melihat Akaba memakai baju rumahan. Namun tetap saja, di matanya, pakaian Akaba fashionable. Akaba memakai kaos tanpa lengan dengan kemeja lengan pendek untuk bagian luarnya.

"Koutarou, sini. Bagian mana yang kau tidak mengerti" Suara Akaba membuyarkan khayalan Koutarou. Koutarou kembali ke kehidupan nyatanya. Ia garuk – garuk kepala. Tidak menyimak. Wajahnya yang bingung tak berdaya itu membuat Akaba setengah mati menahan tawanya.

"Fuuu.. Ternyata daritadi kau tidak mendengarku ya?" Akaba menggeser duduknya mendekati Koutarou yang mematung. Alisnya naik karena heran melihat tingkah sahabat berantemnya. _Kok tumben anteng banget nih_.

Dan selama 3 jam penuh, Koutarou dan Akaba membahas pelajaran yang tidak Koutarou mengerti. Meski dengan tampang dodol dan tak berdaya, Koutarou memang mudah tanggap dan jadi tidak membuat Akaba kewalahan. Saking asyiknya belajar bersama, Koutarou tidak menyadari kalau di luar sudah gelap.

"Duh gue pusing. Udah deh belajarnya" Koutarou menutup buku dan melirik jam tangannya. Ia bengong. Dan dengan sepenuh hati menjerit. "Aarggh! Udah jam 9! Gile! Gimana gue pulangnyaa"

Akaba beranjak dari duduknya dan membuka lemari. Ia kemudian melempar kaos miliknya dan disambut oleh Koutarou sambil bengong.

"Apa ini? Buat apa?"

"Kereta sudah tidak ada jam segini. Menginaplah. Besok pagi kau bisa pulang dulu baru ke sekolah" Akaba keluar kamar, meninggalkan Koutarou yang bengong dengan kaos di tangannya. _Nginep? Di rumah Akaba? Tidur di kamarnya? Berdua? Mana bisaaaa._

"Gembel lu Akaba. Kagak ngerti amat. Gak smart lu" Koutarou malah ngedumel gaje. Ia memainkan kaos itu. Persis orang bodoh. Lama dia memandangi kaos itu. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Akaba masuk lagi ke dalam kamar dengan handuk disampirkan di bahunya. Ia hanya bisa bertanya – tanya melihat Koutarou malah memandangi kaosnya tanpa berkedip. Akaba kemudian duduk di depan Koutarou, menepuk bahu Koutarou.

Koutarou yang bangun dari khayalannya lagi, kaget melihat si Gitar Otaku sudah duduk di depannya. Tercium wangi sabun dan shampoo khas Akaba. Koutarou jadi salah tingkah. "Errr... Gue gak gila. Tadi cuma agak linglung karena pusing belajar" Bokis Koutarou.

"Fuuu.. Tapi kenapa ritme jantungmu cepat?" Akaba kembali tersenyum.

"Gue... cuma anemia. Gue pinjem kamar mandi!" Koutarou ngacir keluar kamar dan membanting pintu kamar mandi. Ia langsung menyeburkan kepalanya dalam air. Stres berat. Bukan karena pelajaran atau ujian. Melainkan...

"Koutarou, ini handuknya. Kau lupa" Akaba mengetuk pintu kamar mandi sambil membawa handuk baru. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Diketuknya pintu berulang – ulang. Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Cemas, ketukan Akaba berubah menjadi gedoran. Merasa tidak ada jawaban sama sekali, Akaba kemudian mendobrak pintu itu dengan keras.

"Kouta...rou?" Akaba bengong. koutarou juga bengong.

"A... Akaba? Ada apa?" Wajah Koutarou merah padam. Ia serta merta menutup gordeng shower sambil teriak keras. "APA – APAAN LU? MAU NGINTIP YE? DASAR CABUULLL" Koutarou menjerit layaknya cewek yang lagi diintipin waktu lagi mandi.

Tidak terima dikatain cabul, Akaba mendekati tempat Koutarou sambil melempar handuk. Koutarou masih setia mencak – mencak dan teriak – teriak. "Aku cuma khawatir. Daritadi aku panggil, kau tidak menyahut, Koutarou. Berisik"

Koutarou berhenti berteriak. Ia kemudian melongokkan kepalanya dari balik gordeng. Ditatapnya Akaba yang buang muka dengan wajah agak merona. Akaba, mengkhawatirkannya?

"Umm.. Thanks, Akaba. Gue gapapa. Cuma melamun sedikit" Koutarou memainkan gordeng shower itu sambil monyong – monyong.

"Ya sudah. Cepat selesaikan mandimu. Sudah malam" Akaba keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia memutuskan memanggil orang untuk memperbaiki pintu yang berhasil dia dobrak dengan satu dorongan. _Fuuu..._

Selesai mandi, Koutarou langsung masuk ke kamar Akaba. Sudah ada kasur yang digelar Akaba di lantai. Akaba sudah tiduran di kasur atas. Entah sudah tidur atau belum. Koutarou menghela nafas. Ia duduk di kasur, kembali melamun. _Gue pengen lulus. Lulus bareng semua. Kayaknya gak smart banget kalau cuma gue anak amefuto yang gak lulus._

Koutarou tidur – tiduran sambil memainkan sisirnya. Ditatapnya punggung Akaba yang tidur membelakanginya. 3 tahun bersama. Hari – hari berwarna walau sangat dodol karena mereka sering bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele. Tapi hal itu yang membuat mereka dekat. Kalau Koutarou tidak lulus kali ini, maka dia dan Akaba akan ada di dunia yang berbeda.

Koutarou berusaha memejamkan mata. Setelah setengah jam, akhirnya Ia dapat tertidur lelap setelah seminggu ini Koutarou tidak pernah tidur nyenyak karena tegang. Tanpa Koutarou sadari, ada sesuatu yang menyentuh keningnya dan berbisik, "_Oyasumi_, Koutarou..."

O o O o O o

Koutarou belajar giat dengan Akaba setelah sepulang sekolah selama sebulan sebelum hari H ujian nasional. Koutarou semakin mantap. Pesimisnya hilang, berubah menjadi semangat untuk jadi yang paling smart.

3 hari sebelum ujian nasional, Akaba memutuskan untuk berhenti belajar bersama di rumahnya. Alasannya, untuk lebih relaks mempersiapkan mental dan diri masing – masing di rumah. Keputusan itu disambut manyun oleh Koutarou. Menurutnya, justru hari terakhir, mereka harus lebih giat belajar.

Di rumah, Koutarou tiduran tidak nyaman. Malam sudah hampir larut. Namun Koutarou tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Tegang lagi. Insomnia melandanya. Ia nervous. 3 hari lagi menuju gerbang neraka sudah dekat. Sekolah juga libur untuk hari tenang. Namun justru Koutarou sama sekali tidak tenang.

Tiba – tiba perutnya terasa sakit. Koutarou menekan perutnya sekuat tenaga. Keringat dingin mengucur membasahi baju dan wajahnya. _Kuso! Jangan bilang gue sakit. Ukh.. Gue mual... Ukh! _Koutarou berlari cepat menuju kamar mandinya.

"Hueekk!" Koutarou muntah – muntah sambil memegang perutnya. Gawat. Koutarou sakit. Perutnya mual saking nervousnya. Sedang di rumah tidak ada orang sama sekali. Ia harus merawat dirinya sendiri? Bisakah?

"Gue belum belajar hari ini... Jangan sakit dong lu" Koutarou ngaca. Di kaca, terpampang wajah pucat Koutarou. Koutarou keluar dari kamar mandi dengan terhuyung dan ambruk di sofa ruang tamu. Ia pasrah. _Gak tau dah selanjutnya gimana nasib gue. Hhhh_. Dan bayangan Akaba terlintas dipikirannya. Membuat wajah pucatnya menjadi merona merah. _Baka! Disaat kayak gini ngapain gue bayangin si Gitar Otaku itu? Tapi.. Gue..._

Ting tong...

Bel rumah Koutarou berbunyi. _Siapa lagi orang gak smart yang dateng malem – malem gini. Ganggu orang aja. Kheee!_ Koutarou malas membuka pintu. Ia akhirnya mendiamkan saja orang aneh yang mau datang bertamu malam – malam. Bel terus berbunyi, dan akhirnya sunyi. _Hm.. Mungkin orangnya dah nyerah kali. Bagus deh. _

Tiba – tiba terdengar suara kresek – kresek dari perapiannya. Wajah Koutarou menegang seketika. _Maling? Oh kuso! Pas stamina gue lagi gak enak lagi!_ Koutarou mengambil payung dan mengendap – endap mendekati perapian. _Kayak apa malingnya?_

"Fuuu..."

Koutarou bengong. Sangat bengong. _Kenapa dia..._ Sang tertuduh maling itu keluar dari perapian. Wajahnya agak hitam karena terkena abu perapian. Nafasnya agak terengah. Koutarou tentu saja sangat mengenali orang itu. Dialah orang...yang ada dalam pikirannya tadi.

"Koutarou... Kau ada di rumah kenapa tidak kau bukakan pintu?" Akaba terduduk di depan Koutarou. Lemas. Capek. Sesak nafas. Ia menghela nafas berat.

Koutarou berjongkok di depan Akaba. Ditatapnya wajah Akaba. Ia kemudian mengambil handuk dan mengelap wajah Akaba perlahan. Suasana sunyi. Tapi sunyi yang seperti ini Koutarou suka. Yang pasti dia tidak sendirian di dalam sunyi itu.

"Umm... Ada apa lu dateng malem – malem gini?"

"Maaf... Aku ganggu?"

Koutarou menggeleng keras. Akaba tersenyum tipis. Koutarou heran, kenapa teman berantemnya datang malam – malam, dengan mengendap – endap, dan dengan cara tidak smart. Akaba mengerti apa maksud tatapan Koutarou yang bingung itu.

"Koutarou... Aku khawatir. Jangan – jangan kamu sakit karena tegang"

Koutarou menghentikan gerakannya. Ia tertegun. Akaba segitunya mengkhawatirkan dirinya sampai bela – belain datang. Akaba mengelus pipi Koutarou lembut. Dingin.

"Koutarou, kau pucat? Sakit?"

Lagi – lagi wajah Koutarou merah padam. Namun kini Ia pasrah saja. Kalau di depan Akaba, Ia boleh jadi orang yang gak smart. Toh Akaba tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"Iya. Sedikit. Tadi agak mual aja perut. Hahaha"

"Fuuuu... Ayo tidur"

"Tapi gue lemes" Koutarou pasang wajah melas. Namun Ia merasa mualnya hilang. _Apa karena ada dia?_

"Hmmm..." Akaba mengangkat tubuh Koutarou dengan satu tangan. Koutarou kaget, refleks Ia berteriak.

"Akaba! Ngapain lu, baka! Turunin guee"

Akaba diam. Ia membawa Koutarou ke kamarnya dan menurunkannya di kasur. Koutarou masih shock dengan perlakuan temannya itu. Terheran – heran, Koutarou hanya bisa menatap Akaba dengan tampang tak berdaya.

"Akaba, gue lulus gak ya?"

Koutarou memainkan jarinya. Ia monyong – monyong sambil nunduk. Inilah sisi lain dari Koutarou. Kesepian. Bingung. Nervous.

"Tentu. Kau kan smart. Percayalah" Akaba menyelimuti tubuh Koutarou. Ia tersenyum, menenangkan.

"Hehe. Lu emang sahabat gue. Thanks... Gue.. udah tenang sekarang"

"Baguslah. Aku sudah lihat kau baik – baik saja. Aku pulang ya?" Akaba siap – siap beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Eh? Tunggu..." Koutarou menarik baju Akaba sambil nunduk malu. Wajahnya ntah hancur seperti apa. Namun Ia tidak peduli.

"?"

"Jangan...pergi... Temenin gue tidur..."

"Fuuu?" Akaba kembali duduk. Ia mengelus rambut Koutarou yang berantakan dan mengangguk.

"Thanks... dan... sorry" Koutarou memejamkan matanya, nyaman. Seperti anak kecil memang.

"Oyasumi, Koutarou..."

"Tidur... di samping gue. Gue gak punya kasur yang lain"

"Eh?"

Mau gak mau, Akaba merebahkan dirinya di samping Koutarou. Agak sempit, tapi nyaman. Akaba melirik Koutarou. _Sudah tidurkah?_ Mata merah Akaba mulai meredup. Ngantuk. Namun ngantuknya hilang setelah Ia rasa ada yang menggenggam tangannya. _Koutarou?_

Koutarou diam. Namun tangannya tetap menggenggam erat tangan Akaba, gemetar. Sebenarnya Ia masih nervous. Karena itu Ia membutuhkan orang di sampingnya untuk menenangkannya.

"Fuuu... Kau terlalu memaksakan diri"

10 menit kemudian, Akaba dan Koutarou sudah tertidur lelap sambil...berpelukan tanpa sadar...

O o O o O o

Hari H ujian nasional. Koutarou tambah tegang. Ia sampai sekolah sangat pagi. Yang pasti belum ada orang sama sekali di sekolah. Dan Koutarou sukses muntah – muntah sendiri di kamar mandi sekolah. Perutnya serasa dikocok. Sakit. Mual.

"Aaarrrgghh! Gue kenapa sih! Ini hari H! Hari H! Kenapa pake acara sakit!" ditendangnya pintu kamar mandi yang tak berdosa. Alhasil Koutarou malah lompat – lompat kesakitan. _Uuuggghhh! Kagak smart banget. Huek.. lemes banget gue... Hhhh..._

"Ternyata benar kau disini, Koutarou"

Si Mr. Gitar Otaku sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi. Koutarou masih muntah – muntah tak berdaya. Tubuhnya gemetar. Ia mencuci mulutnya dan terduduk lemas di lantai.

"Ini minum dulu" Akaba berjongkok di depannya dan mengulurkan botol berisi air hangat. Serta merta Koutarou meminumnya dengan rakus.

"Hhhh... Thanks Akaba..."

"Fuuu... Belum hilang juga nervousnya?"

"Kambuh lagi karena ini hari H! Lu sih enak pinter. Ngikutin pelajaran setiap hari. Lha gue? Udah gitu gue kan gampang lupa. Ntar pas ngerjain soal gue blank gimana? Atau gue salah jawab. Khhheee!"

"Kouta..."

"Gimana kalo gue gak lulus? Gue bakal digantung sama Ayah gue! Terus gue gak punya muka lagi buat berhadapan sama siapapun. Termasuk lu... bla bla bla..." Koutarou terus menyerocos. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Takut. Ia takut.

"KOUTAROU!"

Koutarou kaget. Belum pernah Akaba berteriak seperti itu. Akaba mencengkram bahu Koutarou. Koutarou meringis.

"Sakit, Akaba! Mm!"

Kalimatnya terputus lantaran bibirnya dikunci Akaba. Kaget, Koutarou berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Akaba. Namun perlawanannya sia – sia karena cengkraman di bahunya sangat kuat. Akhirnya Ia pasrah.

"Hmmm... Mmm" Wajah Koutarou panas. Sepanas bibir Akaba yang menyentuh bibirnya. Lama. Hingga perlahan lidah Akaba masuk tanpa permisi, membuat Koutarou kewalahan.

Tiba – tiba terdengar suara anak – anak tertawa dan berjalan melewati kamar mandi. Ternyata sekolahnya mulai ramai. Akaba melepas Koutarou. Wajahnya ikutan merah. Ia membuang muka. Sedang Koutarou mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Hening.

"Eerrr.. Maaf..."

"Ba.. Baka..."

"Aku tau..."

"Tapi gue... gue gak bilang gak suka..."

"Fuuu... Koutarou, berjuanglah"

Koutarou tersenyum. Ia menyisir dan membenarkan wajahnya yang merah berantakan. 4 hari ujian nasional, Koutarou lebih sibuk senyum – senyum dengan wajah memerah mengingat kejadian itu.

O o O o O o

"Kheee.. Akhirnya ujian selesai juga. Gue kembali lagi jadi orang waras yang smart"

"Koutarou..."

Koutarou lagi – lagi membatu. Si Mr. Gitar Otaku Sedikit Smart itu berjalan ke arahnya sambil membawa gitar kesayangannya. Koutarou mangkel.

"Ada apa?"

"Perpisahan ikut?"

"Ke taman ria? Kayaknya ogah banget"

"Datanglah"

Koutarou garuk – garuk kepala. Akaba memaksanya untuk ikut? Wah. Ada maksud nih. Hmmm... padahal Koutarou tidak mau Akaba tau kalau dia... takut naik jet coaster.

"Gue kagak punya duit" Koutarou bokis.

"Aku ada uang. Kubayarkan"

"Kenapa sih? Lu mau gue ikut?"

"Karena kalau tidak ada kau, tidak ramai"

Koutarou cengok.

O o O o O o

"Smaarrttt"

"Fuuuu"

Koutarou mesem – mesem. Ternyata dia menikmati juga perpisahan di taman bermain itu. Koutarou sibuk bermain berbagai permainan. Hanya saja, Koutarou sangat tidak smart dengan berteriak gaje.

"Smart! Ada game nendang bola. Gue ikutan!"

"Smart! Ada game nonjok target! Gue ikutan!"

"Smart! Ada game ngelempar cincin! Gue ikutan!"

"Smart! Ada game nembak target! Gue ikutan!"

Akaba : "Koutarou, ada jet coaster. Smart. Ikutan!"

Akaba gondok juga. Karena sebagai teman, Ia harus mengikuti kemana Koutarou pergi. Yang buruknya, Koutarou teriak – teriak di telinganya. Tidak smart.

"Eh?"

"Dari tadi kau terus yang menentukan permainan. Gantian"

Koutarou bengong. Gondok, mangkel, sebel jadi satu. Namun gengsinya yang tinggi, membuat dia nekad mengikuti Akaba. Saat mengantri membeli tiket, Koutarou tak henti – hentinya menyisir. Keringat dingin mengucur.

"Koutarou, kamu sakit lagi?"

"Ohh gaaakkk... Tuuhh giliran kita. Ayo"

"Fuuuu.. Kalau takut mual, kau teriak saja"

"Ok"

Akaba dan Koutarou duduk sebelahan. Mereka memasang sabuk pengaman dan bersiap. Bel tanda jet coaster akan berjalan berbunyi.

"WAAAKKHHH!"

"Koutarou, berisik! Keretanya belum jalan, baka!"

Dan sepanjang jet coaster itu berjalan, Koutarou terus berteriak layaknya cewek yang ketemu setan. Akaba dengan senang hati menutup telinganya, namun tetap terdengar. Ia menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum pasrah.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau takut naik jet coaster?"

Koutarou keluar dari area terkutuk itu dengan pucat dan ngos – ngosan. Akaba menyampirkan tali gitarnya dan berjalan dengan cueknya. Diliriknya Koutarou yang jalan terhuyung – huyung. Akaba menghela nafas. Ditariknya tangan Koutarou dan dituntun ke bangku taman.

"Istirahatlah dulu. Aku mau main yang lain nantinya"

"Akaba, taro dulu ngapa istri lu itu. Kan lu lagi jalan ama gue"

Akaba mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia kemudian memasukkan gitarnya ke kotaknya dan menatap Koutarou dalam. Mata merahnya menyiratkan tanya, namun tidak memaksa.

"Apa liat – liat?"

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Gue cemburu! Seneng lu" Koutarou membuang muka merahnya. Ia menggeser duduknya, menjauhi Akaba.

"Hmm?"

"Gue... selalu mimpiin lu. Mimpi gak smart tau. Gak smart abad ini! Gue mimpi kita jadian. Gue mimpi kita ke taman ria dengan mesranya. Gue mimpi.. mimpi..." Koutarou menggenggam sisirnya erat. Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya, tak mau melanjutkan. _Mimpi terakhir sangat gak smart. Gue gak mau ceritain._

"Jadi?"

"Jadi – jadian. Demit lu. Gue udah cerita panjang lebar, reaksi lu malah gitu" Koutarou ngambek. Gak banget. Akaba malah pergi meninggalkan dia dan gitar Akaba di bangku. Koutarou bengong. _Apa Akaba lagi muntah – muntah karena denger ucapan gue? Atau dia lagi nangis darah karena tau temennya suka sama dirinya? Atau dia senyum gaje dikulum karena seneng dengernya? Aarrrghhh! Akabaaa.._

"Ini" Akaba mengulurkan permen apel ke wajah Koutarou. Koutarou menerimanya sambil bengong. _kok malah dikasih permen?_

"Kau sudah kuat kan? Kita naik _merry go round_ ya?"

"Apa? Mainan anak cewek? Ngapain?"

"Mau tidak?"

"Iya..."

Koutarou pasrah mengikuti Akaba mengantri. Di tangannya masih ada permen apel yang tadi dibeli Akaba. _Hmm.. Bentuknya mirip hati ya? Hahaha._

"Ayo masuk, Koutarou" Akaba mengulurkan tangannya. Koutarou menyambutnya dengan senyum, walau heran.

_Merry go round_ itu tingginya mencapai 75 meter. Makanya, jika kita berada di puncaknya, maka semua pemandangan terlihat. Indah.

"Wah... Lihat Akaba. Terlihat laut dan gunung fuji dari sini. Keren banget ya" Koutarou heboh. Namun Akaba hanya diam saja. _Mampus. Jangan – jangan dia masih mikirin kata – kata gue tadi. Duh. _Murung, Koutarou menjilati permen apelnya.

"Hmm.. Sepertinya... Ritme kita sama. Walau dibagian melodi yang salah"

Koutarou yang asyik menjilat permen itu, menghentikan gerakannya. Seolah mendengar pemberitahuan bahwa Ia lulus ujian dan diterima di universitas yang sama. Matanya membelalak. Hampir saja permen apelnya tertelan. Ia mununjuk dirinya dan Akaba berkali – kali.

"Jadi... Kita...? Hahahahahahaha" Koutarou ketawa sampai bengek. Ia memukul – mukul bangku. Airmatanya ngalir. Entah dia bahagia atau nangis karena terhina.

"Kou...?"

"Haha.. Haha. Haaaa..." Capek ketawa, Koutarou tobat. Ia duduk anteng di bangku seberang Akaba. Ia malah menjilati permen apel dengan sok imutnya. Akaba mengangkat sebelah alisnya, asli bingung.

Koutarou menggigit apelnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Akaba. Wajahnya memerah. Akaba semakin tidak mengerti. Dasar gak tanggap. Dia malah menatap Koutarou dengan pandangan heran.

"Uuukkkhh.. Akabaka!" Koutarou mencak – mencak. Gigitan apel itu masih ada di bibirnya. Koutarou manyun. Kesal melihat Akaba yang sangat gak smart dalam hal itu.

"Hmm..." Akaba mengambil gigitan apel itu dari mulut Koutarou dan memakannya. Koutarou tambah gondok. Ia menggeser duduknya mendekati jendela dan menjauhi Akaba. Kesal. _Kayaknya kalau gue sama dia, bakal jadi pasangan gak smart. Khe!_

Tiba – tiba Akaba memegang dagu Koutarou dan membuka mulutnya dengan jari. Ditatapnya Koutarou yang masih ngambek tapi wajahnya menyiratkan kaget yang amat sangat. Permen apelnya terlepas dari tangannya karena Akaba menggenggam dua tangannya erat dan menempelkannya di kaca. Tidak siap, Koutarou gemetar. Tubuhnya berkeringat.

"Aka..."

"Sasaki..." Kembali mulut Koutarou dikunci lembut oleh bibir Akaba. Koutarou kaget. Bukan karena serangan mendadak ini. Namun... _Akaba manggil gue pake nama kecil gue? Gosh!_

"Mmmm.. H.. Haya..." Koutarou kesulitan berbicara karena Akaba semakin dalam melancarkan aksinya. Dan akhirnya Koutarou kembali pasrah. Dan lama – lama Akabapun memasukkan lidahnya dan memagut lidah Koutarou liar. Koutarou mengimbangi permainan Akaba dengan susah payah.

"Haya...nggg... ahh" Koutarou merasa orang paling gak smart karena mengeluarkan suara semacam itu. Tapi semua telah terjadi. Dan Koutarou tidak bisa lagi menarik kata – kata yang telah dia ucap. Namun dia tidak menyesalinya.

Koutarou mengkhayal kemana – mana. Tanpa dia sadari satu tangan Akaba sudah turun mengelus tubuhnya. Wajah Koutarou tambah merah, kaget.

"Hi... Ah.."

"F.. Fuuu" Akaba melepas ciumannya. Wajahnya ikutan merah. Sedang salivanya masih tersambung di lidahnya dan Koutarou. Koutarou di depannya sudah tak karuan lagi. Nafasnya terdengar berat.

"Hhh.. Hhh.. Ba.. Baka.. Tangan lu.. ngapain.. hey"

Akaba masih menarikan tangannya di tubuh Koutarou. Koutarou merinding. Ada rasa aneh menyelimuti dirinya. _Oh Gosh.. Akaba... mau melakukan 'itu' disini? Sekarang? Gila nih anak._

"Hmm. Sepertinya harus dihentikan sekarang juga" Akaba menarik tangannya dan kembali duduk di seberang. Mereka sudah sampai di kincir bagian bawah. Setelah petugas membuka pintu, Ia melihat Akaba dan Koutarou yang membuang muka dengan wajah merah dan nafas tidak teratur. Sang petugas hanya bisa mengelus dada sambil bilang "Amit – amit jabang bayi"

"Akaba bodoh" Koutarou menyisir rambutnya dengan gusar. Akaba mengikutinya dari belakang. Masih tidak percaya apa yang telah dia lakukan. Namun itulah yang terjadi. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dompetnya.

"Hey Akaba. Kok bisa jadi gini? Bukannya lu... sama.. Kakei?"

Kaget difitnah begitu, Akaba menarik tangan Koutarou dan mendekatkannya pada tubuhnya. Mata merahnya menatap mata Koutarou dalam.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Habis di internet kayaknya lebih banyak lu pasangan sama Kakei daripada sama gue"

"Dengar ya Koutarou" Ujar Akaba gemas. "Itu bukan aku. Cuma ulah iseng para fangirls yang seenaknya menggabungkan fotoku" (dirajam para fangirls. Ampuunn)

"Jadi gak beneran tuh?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Yosh!" Koutarou mengepalkan tangannya senang. Ia kemudian memeluk lengan Akaba yang kokoh sambil mesem – mesem. Akaba menghela nafas. Gosip darimana lagi itu.

"Oh ya. Ini" Akaba memberikan sesuatu pada Koutarou. Dengan senang hati, Koutarou menerimanya, kemudian bengong. _Kartu apa ini?_

Koutarou mengikuti kemana Akaba pergi. Cukup jauh sudah mereka berjalan meninggalkan taman ria. Koutarou hanya bisa bertanya – tanya dalam hati tanpa berani bertanya langsung. Takut ditackle. Dan Akaba berhenti disebuah gedung tinggi menjulang. Dan Koutarou kembali bengong dengan mulut menganga.

"Akabaa! Apa – apaan ini?"

"Hm? Ini? Hotel" Cuek, Akaba masuk ke dalam. Namun Koutarou masih berdiri membisul di luar. Membuat Akaba terpaksa menggandeng tangannya, atau lebih tepatnya menyeret Koutarou masuk.

"Heh.. Tunggu.. Tunggu... Jangan – jangan sejak awal lu udah punya rencana ya?"

"Ya. Mana kartunya? Itu kartu kamar. Aku sudah mem_booking_nya" Akaba nadah. Ia berdiri di depan pintu kamar nomor 219. Namun Koutarou tak mau menyerahkan kartunya. Dia menggeleng keras.

"Gak! Gak bisa! Gue gak mau!"

"Apa – apaan kau, Koutarou? Aku sudah mem_booking_nya. Sayang kalau tidak dipakai"

"Pokoknya gak!" Koutarou bersikeras.

"Hmmm.. Atau kau mau aku melakukannya disini?" Akaba berbisik sambil menyeringai. Koutarou membatu. Akaba mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mengambil kartu dari tangan Koutarou.

"Dapat"

"Akaba?"

Akaba membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Koutarou masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu. Terpaksa Akaba menyeretnya lagi masuk kamar.

"Mau apa lu, Akaba?"

"Tidak ada"

"Hah?"

Akaba duduk di ranjang. Terlihat dari wajahnya Ia cukup kelelahan. Ia lalu meletakkan gitar kesayangannya beserta tasnya di lemari dan kembali duduk. Akaba menepuk – nepuk kasur memberi isyarat kepada Koutarou untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Dengan langkah kaku bak robot, Koutarou duduk disamping orang gak smart gitar otaku itu.

"Aku mau tidur sebentar. Kau jaga gitar dan tasku ya" Akaba merebahkan diri di kasur. Tanpa tau bahaya akan datang lantaran Koutarou sudah celingukan nyari pisau untuk menggorok leher Akaba yang tidak smart itu.

_#$%^&. Gue kira si Gitar Otaku gak smart ini mau ngapain ngajak gue kesini. Chee!_ Koutarou memperhatikan wajah si demit jalanan itu dengan seksama. Wajah letih Akaba terlihat lucu di matanya. Koutarou kemudian ikut merebahkan diri di samping Akaba. Memperhatikan paras dan penampilannya. _Cukup smart. Namun.. Hey.. Gue baru nyadar kalau Akaba pakai piercing_. Koutarou menyentuh telinga Akaba pelan.

"Masokis mana lagi yang mau ngebolongin badannya buat masang anting di tempat yang gak penting"

"Fuuu. Aku bukan masokis, Koutarou" Akaba membuka matanya dan tiduran menyamping.

"Buat apa pasang gituan?"

"Bagus bukan?" Akaba tersenyum. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Koutarou. Membuat Koutarou menggeser tidurnya, menjauh.

"Hmm. Cukup smart"

"Kau mau? Aku bawa alatnya"

"Alat?"

"Ya"

"Errr..."

"Koutarou..."

"Akaba? Eh? Eh? Ja.. Jangan! Waaaaa!" Terdengar jeritan Koutarou hingga lantai bawah. Ckckck

O o O o O o

Setahun kemudian...

Hidup memang harus terus berjalan. Meski tau apa yang kita mau tidak berjalan sesuai kenyataan. Namun harus dihadapi. Toh tidak terlalu buruk juga. Pasti ada rahasia dibalik tidak tersampaikannya angan – angan itu.

"Akaba! Ayo kita bertarung!"

"Ok"

Akaba dan Koutarou masuk universitas yang berbeda. Koutarou masuk universitas yang bisa masuk tanpa ada ujian masuk lagi. Dan Akaba masuk universitas bergengsi di daerah itu. Semua tetap melanjutkan hidup. Koutarou dan Akaba masih sering bertemu di hari libur. Sedang di hari biasa, mereka lebih sering sibuk sendiri latihan dan belajar.

Meski jarang jauh dan menjadi musuh di amefuto, namun hati tetap menyatu, bukan?

"Koutarou, hari ini ke hotel lagi?"

"Khe! Terserah kau saja" Koutarou pasang tampang merah tomatnya.

Dan lahirlah pasangan bodoh dan gak smart. Ckckck

O o O o O o

**OMAKE**

**Untuk pembaca yang penasaran apa yang mereka lakukan di hotel sebenarnya...**

"Koutarou..."

"Glek..." Koutarou menahan nafas. Keringat mengucur. Ditatapnya mata merah sabahat berantemnya itu. Glek! Tatapannya... kok gitu. Oh tidak! Jangan – jangan Akaba minta yang aneh – aneh.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Argh... Sa.. Sakit... Akaba.. Ampuunn.. Uuuhh..." Dengan gak rela, airmata Koutarou mengalir. Akaba tersenyum puas.

"Uuhhh... Sakit bakaa! Udah tau gue.. akh.. gak pernah ngelakuin ini"

"Diamlah, Koutarou. Nanti salah masuk"

"Grr... Diam dan cepat lakukan!"

"Sebentar."

"AARRRGGHH? Sakit! Setan!#$%^&*"

"Fuuu.. Akhirnya"

"Ukkhh... sumpah sakit banget. Pelan – pelan ngapa lu! Kagak gentle banget!" Koutarou mencak – mencak. Wajahnya memerah.

"Diamlah. Sedikit lagi"

"Aakkhh.. ini lebih sakit daripada ditackle Shin. Ukh"

"..."

"Akaba?"

"Selesai"

"Kheee. Siapa juga yang minta beginian"

"Salahmu"

"?"

Koutarou mengelus – elus telinganya. Sakit masih merambat di telinganya. Lho kok telinga? Ternyata eh ternyata... Akaba sedang memasang piercing di telinga Koutarou yang sebelumnya ditindik dulu. Walaahhh...

**Omake II, Imagination Zone**

**Bonus bagi pembaca pervert –dihajar- yang mengharapkan kejadian yang rada – rada**

"Koutarou..."

"A... Akaba?"

Akaba diam. Ia naik ke atas tubuh Koutarou yang sedang tiduran telentang itu tanpa permisi, membuat Koutarou sport jantung. _Mau apa si mata merah ini? Gyaa!_ Dan tanpa permisi pula, Akaba menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Koutarou.

Meski kaget, Koutarou tidak melawan. Tampaknya dia pasrah saja mau diapain juga oleh Akaba dan memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati. Tiba – tiba Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang masuk dalam bajunya.

"Hmmppp!"

Koutarou membuka mata. Ia melihat tangan Akaba yang semula menahan tubuh agar tidak menindih Koutarou, malah asyik bermain di balik kemeja Koutarou. Karena bibirnya terkunci, Koutarou hanya bisa mendesah tertahan. Nafasnya mulai berat. Ditatapnya sahabat yang kini menjadi _koi_nya itu dengan tatapan sayu. Membuat Akaba semakin senang mengerjainya.

Akaba melepas ciumannya dan menatap mata Koutarou, meminta persetujuan. Koutarou hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa suara. Hanya nafasnya terdengar tidak teratur. Akaba paham. Ia kemudian membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Koutarou sambil menjilati lehernya.

"K.. Kuso... Khh..."

"Bisa tidak pakai kata – kata yang lebih smart?"

"Kagak!" Koutarou menggigit bibirnya. Tubuhnya bergetar cukup hebat. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Buka matamu"

"Gak ada hak lu buat nyuruh gue"

"Begitu?"

Akaba membuat kissmark di leher Koutarou sampai merah. Jilatannya yang semula hanya di sekitar leher, kini mulai turun ke bawah, ke dada Koutarou. Kaget, Koutarou membuka mata dan sedikit berontak.

"Kuso.. Lepasin gue"

"Mana bisa kulepas kalau sudah sejauh ini?"

"Cihh!"

Akaba tersenyum. Ia membuka kancing kemejanya sendiri dengan perlahan. Seperti sedang striptease saja. Koutarou menelan ludah. Wajahnya sudah panas dan memerah dan semakin memerah.

"Siap?"

"Uhm... Ya. Um? Anjrit!"

"Kenapa?"

"$%^&*. Mana muat kalau sebesar itu!"

"Hah?"

"Ya iyalah! Plis deh, Akaba! Lu makan apa sih? Senar gitar?"

"Tidak"

"Atau gitarnya bulet – bulet lu makan?"

"Gitarku tidak bulat. Dan aku tidak makan gitar"

"Kh! Gue gak mau"

"Apa?"

"Gue gak mau!"

"Sasaki..." Akaba membisikkan nama kecil Koutarou di telinga Koutarou. Membuat Koutarou bertambah merah wajahnya. Entah seperti apa. Merah melebihi tomat.

"Baka!"

"Aku tau..."

"Tapi.. gue juga gak smart karena suka sama lu"

"Aku tau..."

"Pasrah amat sih!"

"Mau tukar posisi?"

"Tidak!"

"Ya sudah. Kau siap?"

"I.. Iya"

"Benar?"

"Iyeee! Cepetan atau gue berubah pikiran!"

"Baikah"

"Khh.. Aaakkh!"

"Tahan sedikit"

"Gue tau! Gak usah dibilangin juga udah paham! Tapi anjrit! Sakit banget.. Argghh!"

"Sasaki..."

"Haa?"

"You and I are rival, but..."

"Hm?"

"We'll never be apart"

"Ya..."

"Fuuu.. Kkhh.. Aku..."

"Iya gue tau.. Cepetan. Aahh.. Hmmff.. Uukhh.."

"Sasaki..."

"Hayato..."

Selanjutnya? Silakan bayangkan sendiri. XD

**OMAKE DI DALAM OMAKE (Ada gitu? Adain)**

**Seandainya mereka tetap bertingkah konyol, maka akan...**

Satu jam sebelumnya

"Akaba! Ayo tanding poker sama gue! Yang kalah buka baju!"

"Eh?"

"Napa? Takut? Cemen lu"

"Tidak. Boleh saja"

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Arrgghh! KUSO! Kok gue kalah lagi!"

"Ayo buka celanamu" Akaba melempar kartunya. _Straight flush._

"#$%^&. Setan! Kali ini gue gak akan kalah!"

"Boleh saja"

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Hwaaaa! Gue kalah lagiii"

"Ayo buka"

"Kagak!"

"Curang"

"Biar! Lah lu enak cuma buka kemeja doang. Masih pake baju tanktop lagi"

"Eh?"

"Pokoknya gue gak mau"

"Ayo buka"

"Kagaaakkk... Smart Spit Attack! KHUSUSNYA BUAT ORANG MESUM KAYAK ELU. PHE PHEEE"

"Hey! Berhenti, Koutarou!"

"Kagak! Phe phe!"

"Tadi kau yang ngajak main poker. Fuuu.. gak smart"

"Terus pas gue buka nih penutup terakhir, lu masih mau main?"

"Ya. Main yang lain" Tatapan Akaba berubah mesum.

"SMART SPIT ATTACK! KHUSUS BUAT ORANG MESUM GAK SMART PIKTOR MACAM ELUU!"

O o O o O o

**END! (Yah End. Hhoh)**

**Aru : Oh ya. Entah kenapa saia kok ketawa – ketawa setan duluan ya pas bikin omake yang pertama. Hakhak. Buat yang berpikiran mesum, waspadalah! Waspadalah!**

**Bang Napi : Itu dialog gueee! –bawa parang-**

**Aru : ow ow! Tapi buat omake kedua, wah gawat. Silakan khayalkan sendiri ya. Karena saia sengaja dan berniat untuk gak menggambarkan apa yang terjadi. hehe**

**Wah panjaannggg..6000 words. 0-0. Semoga gak bosen bacanya. |||T_T**

**tapi aku tak tau apa bagus ato gak. Huhuhu. Kayaknya cuma muter – muter aja kayak odong – odong. Huhuhu. DX**

**Buat yang gak suka yaoi, harap jangan muntah. Hehehe. –plak-**

**Oh ya, selamat untuk kamu – kamu yang lulus. Untuk yang belum berhasil, jangan sedih, murung atau mau bunuh diri. Karena mungkin ada rahasia yang tuhan beri untukmu kelak. **

**Mau review? Harus review lho. Awas aja. Hehe. Clik. **


End file.
